<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 'Safest' Outrealm by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185969">The 'Safest' Outrealm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Asphyxiation, F/F, Guro, Gutting, Hanging, Impalement, Pregnancy, Shooting, Snuff, Stabbing, Strangling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Lyn goes to the outrealm for pregnant heroines - and has some fun there.<br/>She impales Tailtiu against a tree, then uses her for target practice<br/>Camilla goes for a pregnant Severa, and kills her for getting away from her<br/>Tharja strangles a Robin with her bare hands because she was going to die anyways from the aftereffects of the spell she used to get her pregnant<br/>Tharja offers herself to Lyn as entertainment so that her and Robin's daughter will have a safer future in Askr<br/>Ursula assassinates a pregnant Deirdre on Loki's orders</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 'Safest' Outrealm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter originally only came to be because I wanted to be inclusive with fetishes and get some pregnant guro in the story. Now, Lyn's daughter is pretty much the main character of the story and a beloved OC of mine. I'm still a little amazed how impactful this chapter ended up being in the end ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyn found the life in the outrealm pretty boring. Kiran visited her every couple days, but she knew only hours passed between each of his visits for him and he couldn’t visit her more often. With her being able to dedicate less time for training now, knowing that she shouldn’t push herself, her mind had to turn to other attractions. At first she tried to control herself, knowing that the women in this world were put here just to keep them out of harm’s way, but as days turned into months she found herself thinking which of the girls she would snuff. Such restraint after months of being able to kill anyone she wished proved to be very hard to her, until eventually she found herself unable to control the urge to kill anymore.</p><p>Tailtiu got pregnant some time after Deirdre did. So when Lord Sigurd suggested that she went to the outrealm to watch over his amnesiac wife, she immediately agreed. Not only was that a chance to be of service to him, it would also give her a break from the fighting, and the purple-haired woman knew she desperately needed that if she wanted to stay sane. However, the days in the outrealm proved to be quite boring - and while trying to watch over Deirdre at all times, she was becoming more and more sure that nothing would happen to her. Instead, she had taken an interest in going on walks around the Outrealm, cheerfully exploring the forests around the little village that was put up there. One of these days, she noticed that a lady with a green ponytail had followed her into the woods. Tailtiu knew that it was Lyn, the summoner’s mistress. She also knew that Lyn and Kiran used to kill heroes for their enjoyment. Some fear began to creep in the mage’s mind as she continued her daily stroll. Surely, Lyn wouldn’t kill her here, right? After all, this was supposed to be a place free of death that the other worlds were filled with!</p><p>Tailtiu’s skin-tight robe had been making her more and more uncomfortable recently as it rubbed against her belly while it grew in size. Together with the increased sensitivity of her growing breasts, she was considering getting more comfortable clothes. On this walk, the sensation of it being wrapped around her belly made her so annoyed that with an angry outcry, she tore the dress off her body and left it in the forest. She didn’t really care that much for Lyn seeing her like that - and if that could make Lyn like her more, all the better for her. After undressing, she remained in the nude as a wave of nausea overcame her. She rested with one hand against one of the trees, using her hand to support herself. The Friegian noble stayed like that, and she heard Lyn approach her. Tailtiu stared straight at Lyn’s face as the Sacean girl grabbed her by her shoulder, and forced her back against the tree. Fear appeared in her purple eyes as she saw Lyn pull out her sword, and she screamed in pain when Lyn stabbed her through the chest.</p><p>Lyn wasn’t too sure she’d kill the purple haired woman when she followed the girl into the forest, thinking that maybe a walk like that would help her contain the urge to kill. However, as she walked deeper into the forest, she found herself fantasizing about killing the girl she saw ahead of her, her excitement growing steadily. So when she saw the girl slip out of her robe, Lyn couldn’t contain herself anymore. Quickly running up to her, she shoved Tailtiu against the tree, and impaled her through the chest with the Sol Katti. Gods, it felt so good to finally use her sword again! Tailtiu’s body twitched for a moment, the girl’s hand going over her belly while grabbing the sword with the other, as Lyn watched her and rubbed her thighs together. Lyn knew that this stab wasn’t enough to kill her - she made sure of that, as she wanted to savour her first kill in some time. She smiled sadistically while watching Tailtiu try to pull her sword out. However, Lyn made sure that her sword was stuck in the tree behind Tailtiu, and so she knew that it would be futile anyways. The bleeding slowly began to die down, and Tailtiu began calming down as well when she realized that her wound wasn’t fatal.</p><p>Lyn’s hand slipped under her dress, rubbing her highly sensitive clit. Her own pregnancy made her desire come and go in quite powerful waves, and this was one of the upswings. She moaned loudly while sliding one finger inside her, intense pleasure filling her mind as she thought of ways to torture her victim next. She still had her bow with her, but using it now seemed like a waste. Looking at the tree again, Lyn suddenly realized just what to do. She grabbed one of the branches that her hands could reach and snapped it off the tree. Taking the jagged piece of wood with her, she returned to Tailtiu and stopped in front of the girl. Tailtiu looked at her with more fear than before - she suspected what Lyn was planning to do now. As Lyn knelt in front of her, lining the branch up with Tailtiu’s cunt, the thunder mage’s fears were confirmed. Lyn drove it into her snatch, and Tailtiu started to struggle against the sword buried in her chest. Shards and splinters of wood stung the inner walls of her pussy, causing her intense pain. However, that pain was soon eclipsed by a far stronger one - The branch quickly slid into her uterus, and straight into the fetus there. Tailtiu screamed in pain, both physical and mental, as she realized that Lyn did this to kill her unborn child. The heavy bleeding she could feel inside her, with blood pouring out of her pussy and onto her strong thighs, Tailtiu knew there was no way to save her pregnancy. The sharp protrusion in her belly let her see the branch through her skin. She could feel her body growing weaker as it desperately tried to keep her child alive, but she knew it was pointless. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she looked at Lyn with questions in her eyes. Why would she do something so cruel? </p><p>Tailtiu shivered in fear as she noticed that in reaction to the pain she was showing, Lyn began rubbing her pussy more furiously, looking straight into her eyes as she was able to come. Tailtiu felt repulsed by the sheer depravity she could see in the other girl’s eyes, but there was nothing she could do to stop her. Attacking her was out of the question now, and even before it would have been suicide - even if she succeeded, Kiran would have her head anyways. A spark jumped between two of her fingers, and out of spite Tailtiu sent it towards Lyn. Tailtiu did her best to call up a smile onto her face as she watched the jolt of electricity jerk all of Lyn’s body. Even the smallest discomfort she could cause her soon-to-be killer gave her some closure. But even that disappeared when she saw Lyn moaning loudly, realizing that her actions only brought Lyn further pleasure. With the severe exhaustion she was feeling now, and the last remnant of her magical powers drained for that single spell, Tailtiu could only watch as Lyn’s orgasm ended and the green-haired woman picked her bow up from the spot she left it at.</p><p>Knowing that her death was approaching, she placed one hand over her belly again. Only to have it pierced by Lyn’s first arrow. The tip of the arrow reached her enlarged uterus even through her hand and the walls of her abdomen, ending up directly in the already damaged fetus there. Tailtiu’s one hand pinned to her belly, Lyn shot another arrow through the other hand, which was resting on the girl’s blood-covered thigh. Another arrow went straight into one of Tailtiu’s breasts, painfully reminding Tailtiu of their increased sensitivity and making her howl in pain. However, the howl was cut short as Lyn released the fourth arrow, which went into Tailtiu’s open mouth and sunk into the back of her throat. Its end was sticking out of Tailtiu’s mouth, and in the final moments before death claimed her, Tailtiu found herself unable to close it. Her body spasmed for the final time as more blood and clot began flowing out of her cunt. Her body’s last act was trying and failing to properly remove her unborn child from inside it.</p><p>Lyn watched that process with some fascination. She wondered how that must have felt, placing one hand over her own swollen tummy in some attempt to protect it. Now that she had killed once here, she knew that more kills were to follow. After pulling her sword out of Tailtiu’s corpse, letting the noble’s corpse drop to the ground, Lyn started to make her way back to the village, already thinking who to kill next.</p><p> </p><p>Selena happily put a hand over her pregnant belly. She was no stranger to travelling between realms, even if this trip seemed a bit unnecessary to her, but she was grateful for the opportunity to stay safe like this. The redhead adjusted her black tunic as she headed out of the cottage chosen for her, and stopped abruptly as she saw Camilla waiting for her outside. She was not expecting her liege to visit her while here - what made her do that?<br/>“Lady Camilla! I’m surprised to see you here!” She exclaimed happily, but Camilla’s stern expression made her worry a bit.<br/>“Ah, Selena. You’re such a strong girl! And quite beautiful, as well! You know that you were very dear to me… and yet you chose to run away from me.” The steel in Camilla’s eyes replaced the usual kindness that Selena knew quite well. “You were mine, and mine alone. I once told you that I’d rather kill you myself than see you leave me. And yet you still did.”<br/>Selena’s eyes widened as she heard that. Camilla’s threats seemed like jokes back then, and it’s not like she didn’t intend to return! “Lady Camilla, please! It’s only a few weeks back in Askr, and then I would be back with you, just as eager to serve you as ever!” Selena exclaimed, while placing one hand on the handle of her sword. She didn’t wish to fight her, but if Camilla continued to act this way she’d have to protect herself. Giving her life up for Camilla was something she would do with pleasure back home, but now she had more than just her life to protect - and another Camilla would surely eventually anyways.<br/>“Oh, but it wouldn’t be enough. I ought to be the most important person in your life… And the life growing inside of you is best proof I’m not any more. My darling Selena… I’m very saddened to say it, but I release you from service as my retainer.” Selena opened her mouth to protest, but Camilla shouted before she could speak:<br/>“Now you’re just a naughty girl I should punish!” Swinging her axe towards the red-haired woman, Camilla watched as Selena dodged and tried to attack her with her sword. That was as far as her loyalty went? Attacking her own lady? If Selena begged for forgiveness, Camilla would have considered letting her live - but now all she deserved was death. Selena’s sword bounced off her armor harmlessly, and Camilla hit her in the chest with the handle of the axe. Knocking Selena off, Camilla followed with a swing with the blunt side of the axe, hitting Selena on the head and knocking her over to the ground.  As she saw Selena struggle to get up, she remembered one of their old conversations. With a sadistic smile on her face, Camilla cut down at Selena’s legs, and watched happily as her axe cut through Severa’s thigh. Cleanly cutting her leg off, Camilla smiled as she heard Selena scream. After cutting off her other leg, Camilla flipped Selena over so that she was on her back. Digging one of her heels into Selena’s swollen stomach, Camilla watched as the girl twitched on the ground in front of her, tears flowing from her red eyes. Camilla let a tear slip from one of her eyes as well. Even if it was fun to punish the girl like that, it still hurt to see someone so close to her in pain. But that was pain she well deserved, Camilla reminded herself. Now, just how should she finish her off?<br/>“Lady Camilla… Please…” Selena begged, but the Nohrian princess ignored her words.</p><p>Not being able to decide yet, Camilla continued to dig her heel into the folds of Selena’s belly while using her axe to slice off Selena’s black tunis and the white shirt she wore underneath, as well as her skirt. Selena’s naked body changed since the last time Camilla played with it. The growing belly replaced most of her perfectly fit and battle-hardened body. However, Selena’s breasts also grew a bit bigger - in preparation for the child, obviously. The countless times she teased her about how much smaller they were compared to hers flashed through Camilla’s mind, but she shook these happy memories away - she had a duty to do. Finally removing her feet from atop her belly, Camilla knelt in front of Selena, staining her kneepads with the blood from her leg stumps. Forcing one of her hands inside Selena’s pussy, she was able to find just the perfect spot to make Selena moan in pleasure. At least that didn’t change. Using her knowledge, Camilla continued to touch Selena until she had forced the twintailed girl to cum. As Selena’s body twitched on the ground, Camilla’s excitement got the best of her as well. The purple-haired woman tugged her thong to the side as well, and began furiously rubbing herself. While doing that, she walked over to Selena’s head. When she reached her orgasm, Camilla made sure that most of her squirt ended up on Selena’s face.</p><p>The familiar taste filled her lips as she watched Camilla cum into her, and Selena was almost able to forget that her lady was about to kill her, lost in the memories of when Camilla first accepted her into her service. It seemed so distant now, and yet this pleasure she was feeling was almost as strong as the first time Camilla made her orgasm. Why was that? Her life was soon to be over, and that of her child as well, and yet all she could think of now was the pleasure Camilla had given her. “Ah... Lady Camilla…I’m sorry…” She moaned through the mist that was covering her eyes. But at this point, it was nowhere near enough to make Camilla stop. She felt Camilla lift her from the ground, and she blinked to remove Camilla’s juices from her eyes. To her surprise, she saw Camilla carry her towards a gallows in the middle of the village. Since when did they even had a gallows? Seeing lady Lyndis standing in front of it with a very aroused expression on her face, Selena realized that Kiran’s lover must have ordered for it to be built.<br/>“Mind if used this, dear?” Camilla asked Lyn, and the green-haired girl jumped up, brought out of her daydream. “Sure, go ahead. I was just thinking which of these girls should I kill to test it anyways, so you’re just saving me some thinking!” Lyn laughed at Camilla, and a terrible fear entered Selena’s mind. Camilla was really going to kill her. Camilla wrapped the noose around her neck, then simply let go of her - without her legs, Selena wasn’t able to reach the platform.</p><p>But the lack of legs also meant that her body weighed less than it should - more than compensating for the increased weight caused by her pregnancy. Even if the rope digging into her neck hurt her, and the lack of the air was also a problem, Selena was able to last a long time hanging in the noose - even as her blood continued to pour out of the two stumps that replaced her legs. That gave her a long time to think about her choices. Regret filled Selena’s mind, regret that she allowed her body’s urges to control her, leading to her getting pregnant in the first place. And yet… She wished the other hers that would show up in Askr better luck in her - for the pregnancy was really a period of happiness for her. A sudden jolt of pain in her belly reminded her why she was hanging in the first place. Too bad she wouldn’t be able to gave birth to her child… But at least she was able to have one final very strong orgasm - and help Lady Camilla reach one as well. Looking at her now, Selena saw that her lady was locked in a kiss with Lyndis. Selena smiled as she watched Camilla’s fingers venture under Lyn’s dress. “So typical of Camilla to do this...” Selena thought to herself, another memory from Nohr resurfacing in her mind.</p><p>However, that memory quickly disappeared as the pain in her lungs suddenly increased. Selena’s body began jerking on the noose, her twintails waving wildly. Blood spurted from the stumps of her legs, along with a trail of piss as she lost control over her bladder. Her face was as red as her hair and her eyes, which were now bulging. A few more bounces up and down the noose as her body lost its last tidbits of energy, and Selena died on the noose. Her face turned deeper purple as her body stopped swinging. The bleeding from her legs stopped, replace by the bleeding coming from her snatch. Breaking out of her embrace with Lyn, Camilla quickly got up to Selena’s corpse and placed a hand on the dead girl’s belly. “Oh, my lovely Selena…” She lamented while removing the corpse from the noose. After talking to Lyn to ensure the corpse would be taken care of, Camilla returned back to Askr.</p><p> </p><p>Tharja’s face filled with happiness and warmth as she stroke the face side of Robin’s face. Her lover had given birth - she had managed to get them both pregnant using an elaborate and long-researched curse. Now Robin was asleep, exhausted from the labour. Watching her peaceful like this, and also the newborn Morgan, filled Tharja with happiness and fulfillment unlike anything she’d ever felt before. And yet as she was standing there, one hand on her swollen belly while she touched various spots on the tactician’s body with the other, the Plegain sorceress couldn’t help but shake the anxiety growing within her. She couldn’t quite place it yet, so to calm her feeling, she placed her hand over Robin’s tummy, sending a simple curse that would tell her if everything was going okay with her body. Then she doubled over in pain and disbelief. This couldn’t be happening… Her spell was supposed to be perfect! “No! Robin!” Tharja screamed, waking her lover up. “What’s wrong, love?” Robin asked her while yawning.<br/>“I just checked your body with my magic… It seems that the hex I cast to support the pregnancy is still draining away at your body. It caused several wounds to show up inside you… I’m sorry, I have no idea how to stop it now.” Tharja’s eyes filled with tears. “Unless I’m mistaken, the spell and these wounds combined will be enough to endanger your life very soon. And there’s nothing I can do to help.” Tharja collapsed straight into Robin’s arms, sobbing.</p><p>The sudden revelation was quite a lot to take in for the white-haired woman. Just hours ago she was the happiest girl alive, having given birth to the child of both passion and love. And now her lovely dark witch was telling her that she wouldn’t get the chance to enjoy her happiness? For a moment, Robin’s thoughts were filled with bitterness directed at her lover for causing this - and then she remembered that Tharja had used the same hex on herself as well. “Then this means… We’re both going to die?” Tharja nodded through more tears - she didn’t thought of that before, but she immediately understood what Robin meant. “Together in life, and together in death.” She replied, pulling Robin into a kiss filled with more emotion than ever before - now that their days were limited, Tharja intended not to waste any moment.</p><p>“If I’m going to die anyways… Would you like to kill me instead? You technically already did, but I think we would both enjoy something even more… intimate…” Robin managed to sneak in a question in between the kisses Tharja showered her with. The black-haired woman stopped for a moment, considering this, then a smile creeped back onto her face. “Of course, love…” </p><p>Lifting off the bed, Tharja reached for one of the bags that held ingredients for her curses. Robin watched her curiously, ever interested about her lover’s hexes. With the components ready, Tharja quickly cast the spell she prepared - both on Robin and herself as well. It was the most powerful aphrodisiac she could find - she had only been able to secure the materials for one dose of it, but there would be no better occasion to use it than this. Her pussy started leaking instantly, and if Robin’s expression suddenly turning into one of pure pleasure was any sign of that, her lover was also affected with it.</p><p>Climbing on top of Robin, Tharja’s mind was filled with pleasure as her pussy lips rubbed against Robin’s. The two lovers came almost instantly, both screaming in pleasure unlike anything they felt before. The magic really was working well. Each time she moved her body, each time her heavily pregnant stomach touched Robin’s flat one, another wave of ecstasy washed over her body. She found it had to focus, and yet as orgasm after orgasm shook her body, she was slowly able to get used to this - and remember what was she supposed to do next.</p><p>She looked at Robin’s face, that was still showing the expression of mindless pleasure. She had never seen the tactician in this much pleasure - and yet her lover also seemed quite peaceful like that. The Plegian sorceress had a hard time getting her hand to move, but eventually she managed to place both her hands around Robin’s neck. Her black eyes snapped open, also filled to the brink with love and happiness. Her body was locked in a state of constant orgasm, yet Robin was able to nod encouragingly at her. Fighting away the tears that began to form in her eyes, and the pleasure that was brought to her by her curse, Tharja started to squeeze.</p><p>She felt Robin’s throat closing under her hands, but she knew it wasn’t enough. The dark-haired woman strengthened her grip, crushing Robin’s windpipe shut. Even if she saw pain showing up in Robin’s eyes for a moment, it was still immediately chased away by more pleasure and the woman’s limitless love. Her face was already red with excitement, so Tharja couldn’t tell if the asphyxiation was getting to her. Robin’s body was twitching, but was that another of her orgasms or was it because she was choking her? Tharja continued to ask herself these questions while Robin grew weaker under her.</p><p>Robin’s mind was barely holding together now, too exhausted by her countless orgasm to think. The increasing pressure in her lungs reminded her what was happening from time to time, but that was rare. Looking at the teary-eyed, naked Tharja on top of her, Robin wondered how was she blessed with a lover like this. Her beautiful face, her incredible body, her magical talent - and that all bundled with an unimaginable devotion for her. Robin placed her hands over Tharja’s belly, regretting that the sorceress wouldn’t give birth to Noire. She knew that after Tharja was finished killing her, she’d definitely take her life afterwards. As sad as it was, Robin found some closure when she realized that - maybe they would be reunited after dying. She only wondered what their deaths would mean for their daughter that was already there. “Ah, Morgan…” Robin thought to herself while she her bladder release. It wouldn’t be much longer before her body gave in. Gathering all her love into one final look at the sorceress, Robin was sure she got her message as her body shut down.</p><p>Tharja continued to hold on to Robin’s neck for some more time, riding an orgasm after an orgasm caused by her magic. Even so, her hands didn’t let go of it even for a moment, until her body was too exhausted and she collapsed forward. On top of Robin’s body, her head sandwiched between Robin’s tits, Tharja with the last flicker of her energy managed to cast a hex that revitalized her, and dispelled the earlier curse. Dying on top of her lover because of exhaustion caused by countless orgasms wasn’t a bad way to go, but Tharja had one more thing she had to do before she would die. After confirming that Robin was dead, and sobbing against her dead chest for some more time, Tharja managed to let go of the body as she stood up.</p><p>The sorceress wondered for a moment, what to do next. Joining Robin in death was the obvious answer, but she had to make sure that Morgan would get proper care before. However, leaving her at one of the other Tharjas or Robins seemed… wrong, somehow. Telling them what happened would also mean that she would admit she killed Robin - and that would earn her scorn from the other Tharjas and presumably fear from the other Robins. So if they weren’t an option, what remained? Leaving the child in the care of people here was one, but without them to check in on the child she wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. But what if she managed to secure a powerful guardian for the girl? And there was one person who immediately came to mind... </p><p>But simply asking her wouldn’t work. She also needed something to make Lyn remember her - what about bringing her a gift? This aphrodisiac curse seemed a bit too strong… But if she mixed it with something that helped with endurance, maybe also a painkiller? Just to make sure Lyn wouldn’t end up like she did moments before, Tharja decided to also make an antidote. After deciding to do that, she set out to secure the ingredients she needed, excited to create her final potion. All it took was a trip to the storage room, and using Lyn’s name to get the all the ingredients necessary. Firing up her cauldron, the dark mage prepared the perfect mixture. Pouring it into a flask to give for Lyn, Tharja took a heavy sip from the cauldron herself and set out for Lyn’s cottage...</p><p> </p><p>Lachesis sighed while she took a look around the village. With the recent changes happening there, as well as Tailtiu getting herself killed, her mission of protecting Lady Deirdre grew harder with each day. Her heavily pregnant belly didn’t help either - she found it hard to move as fast as she once could, and she doubted she would be able to intervene if anyone attacked them. To make matters even worse, Deirdre’s amnesia kicked in from time to time, and she had to spent hours explaining to the woman where and why they even were. She had expressed her worry a few times, but Deirdre even despite her timidness managed to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. Lachesis wished that Eldigan was here - her half-brother would have definitely protected them both, especially that she was carrying his child inside her. With her brother on her mind, the blonde girl lost herself in her thoughts, playing with the sword her brother left her.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain at the bottom of her womb. Accompanied by the wetness of her vagina, she could tell that the waters broke, and that she was going into labor. “Lady Deirdre. I apologize, but I’ll have to leave now.” Lachesis announced, doing her best to remain standing as she laid the sword down. Deirdre didn’t answer her, but the older priestess nodded with a warm smile, signalling that she’ll be fine without her for some time. Lachesis only hoped that it would be the case as she stumbled out of their cottage and towards the delivery room, thoughts of Deirdre chased away from her mind as she happily thought that Nanna was soon to be born. So happy she was, that she did not notice the mature silhouette that moved towards their cottage once she saw her leave…</p><p> </p><p>Ursula smiled while she saw the younger woman leave the house of her target. Even if she didn’t mind killing her as well, her employer was only paying her for ending Deirdre’s life. Having observed them for some time, the Black Fang assassin had already confirmed that both Deirdre’s and Lachesis’s pregnancies had been very far along. She had also learned that Deirdre was almost defenceless now - and that was the only reason Ursula decided to go inside the cottage, instead of killing Deirdre indirectly through, say, burning the house down or poisoning their food. Entering through the door, she could see that Deirdre was still in her bed, wearing her loose white dress. She moved on the bed as she heard her enter, and her eyes widened when she saw her.</p><p>Without a word, Ursula picked a sword Lachesis left there moments before, and stood straight next to the bed. Her orders were clear: Make sure that Deirdre’s child wouldn’t be born. Taking the sword in both hands, Ursula stabbed down towards Deirdre’s belly. The woman held out one hand in a futile attempt to protect herself, but she didn’t call out for help, knowing Lachesis couldn’t come anyways. The sword easily sliced through the entirety of Deirdre’s huge belly, impaling the woman fully, but Ursula wasn’t satisfied with that. Pulling the sword out, she moved the sword slightly to the side, then cut down again. And again. And again. She repeatedly cut through Deirdre’s belly, getting no reaction from the woman at all, until both her stomach, her womb and the fetus inside it were all a punctured, bloody mess. To make completely sure that there was no chance of her surviving, Ursula finished the job slicing downwards Deirdre’s body, separating both of her legs as she sliced two parts of her abdomen apart. The sword left Deirdre’s body and cut her dress open there, showing Ursula that she managed to cut directly through the woman’s snatch.</p><p>Seeing that Deirdre still showed no emotion, Ursula decided to try something different in getting a reaction out of her. “My employer said that the child would have either become the savior of your world, or be the one who would very nearly destroy it. Either one of your sons would have been a very powerful man - and they didn’t want them to appear. A pity that your life had to be lost as well. No worries though, I’ll make sure to make the best use of your final moments.” Still no reaction from the wounded woman. Oh well. There was still one way she could get any enjoyment from this kill. Deirdre’s cunt, cut in half with the sword, was already an arousing sight, and Ursula found herself getting wet because of it. Forcing the front of her blue dress to the side, she uncovered her pussy and slipped one finger inside. After confirming just how wet she was, Urusla climbed on top of the bed and straddled Deirdre’s head, her powerful thighs on both sides of it. Her pussy ended up right above Deirdre’s mouth, and Ursula started to rub her cunt against it.</p><p>Humping against the body with no concern that anyone would be able to hear her, the blue-haired assassin enjoyed the way her actions affected Deirdre’s body. She could see jerks shaking Deirdre’s body as the blood rapidly poured out from the wound in her belly, and yet Deirdre showed only acceptance for her fate. Ursula couldn’t help but feel frustrated that the woman was denying her any reaction. However, she able to bring herself to an orgasm even despite her frustrations, covering Deirdre’s face with her pussy juices. When Ursula went off, Deirdre was still alive, but just barely. “Sigurd…” Finally, Ursula was able to hear her target’s voice, only barely louder than a sigh, as the woman’s chest rose for the final time. Even if coated with Ursula’s cum, her face still had a peaceful expression as she expired.</p><p>Ursula got up from the corpse, and picked the sword up. Her employer had a specific request for her - she wanted to receive Deirdre’s head, too. Picking the sword up again, Ursula cut through Deirdre’s neck, cutting it off. Adjusting the front of her dress so that it covered her again, Ursula lifted the head from the bed, Deirdre’s very long hair following the head up. Ursula wondered for a moment how to carry the head back to Askr without the guards noticing her. Finding a bag for the head proved to be quite hard, but she still managed to do so and headed back towards the portal. If anyone bothered her, she could just tell them that she was on a mission for Commander Anna.</p><p> </p><p>Tharja knocked on the door to Lyn’s cottage, the flask of her potion in her hand. “Come in!” Lyn’s voice invited her to go in, so Tharja pushed the door open and walked in. “...You. I need your help.” Lyndis looked at her with some curiosity. “Oh? What with?”<br/>“A curse I set up. It would have killed my love. So I killed her first. But I was also the target of that curse. I’ll kill myself before it kills me - but first I need to ensure that our kid will be watched over.” Lyn raised one eyebrow. “And I should help you because?..” The Sacean asked with some amusement.<br/>“I brew you a potion. It’s an incredibly powerful stimulant - and it also boosts one’s endurance.” Tharja replied, while handing Lyn the flask. “I’ve also prepared an antidote - just in case.” Tharja commented while giving her a second bottle. Lyn gave both liquid an interested look, then looked back at Tharja who couldn’t help but stare at her breasts - with how huge her belly had grown, her dress was no longer able to contain both it and them, so Lyn decided to keep them out in the open. “Okay, fine. But you kill yourself here - I want to see if your concoction works as well as you said it does.”</p><p>Tharja’s final concern lifter, the Plegian woman quickly removed her black outfit, showing her naked body - and her heavily pregnant tummy - to Lyn. Her pussy was already wet just thinking what she was going to do next. Lyn handed her a knife, one of her hands sinking under her dress. Tharja did the same, massaging her clit until she was near her first orgasm. Once she was on the edge, she plunged the knife into her body, right into her huge belly. She cried out in orgasmic release as she opened a hole in her stomach, stopping for a moment as the pleasure got to her. With much effort she managed to continue the cut, exposing the nearly-formed child in her stomach. However, Noire would not come to the world as a living child, as Tharja let go of the knife for a moment and pulled hard on her daughter’s head, janking her out through the hole. She gently placed the child on the ground, then grabbed the knife again - and continued to cut through the now empty flaps of stretched out skin, opening an even bigger hole that gave Lyn a better view of her abdominal organs.</p><p>Once she was satisfied with the knife, Tharja set the knife down again, then masturbated with much ferocity as Lyn watched while also touching herself. After Tharja reached her second orgasm, she could tell that Lyn was nearing hers. Reaching inside the opening, Tharja pulled on her guts and tugged at them, a long strand loosening up and slipping to the ground. Her womb was already quite cut up through her earlier actions, but her ovaries were intact - so she ripped them out, and with a smile threw them towards Lyn. They landed on top of Lyn’s exposed breasts, drops of blood were shaken down onto her nipples, pushing Lyn over the edge. Tharja watched happily as Lyn rode out her orgasm. Her satisfaction doubled as she realized that she was still thinking perfectly straight - it meant that the endurance boost was working!</p><p>She figured that the best way to show it off would simply be letting herself bleed out now - so she just continued to rub herself as her blood continued to pour out of the openings in her flesh. However, it seemed that Lyn had another idea for her. Getting up from the bed, Lyn approached the woman, and reached out for the guts spilling out of her. She watched carefully for any sign that Tharja felt that, but the only answer was a muffled moan. Tugging some more of them out, Lyn raised them to the level of Tharja’s neck. The only reaction was Tharja picking up the pace with her hand, trying for another release as she sensed that Lyn was about to sped her demise up.</p><p>Putting them under Tharja’s hair and directly against the skin of her neck, Lyn wrapped the guts fully around it. Pulling on them to tighten them around Tharja’s neck, she watched patiently until the first sights of asphyxiation began showing up on Tharja’s face. It seemed that her potion helped with a lack of breathing, as well - but it couldn’t prevent it fully, just made it take longer. Tharja’s face turned red with the asphyxiation, but the woman enjoyed the lightheadedness she was feeling. She showed no resistance at all while her body slowly started responding less and less, her legs going into a series of kicks before stopping. Her lungs were squeezed tighter than ever, but she still was feeling almost no pain. Taking one more look at the ground, at the deformed fetus that would have become Noire and wondered if Morgan’s life would be longer than hers. Her eyes rolled back soon after, only the whites of them visible as Robin replaced Tharja’s vision. Was she holding out a hand towards her? Tharja reached forward to grab it, her body going limp against Lyn immediately afterwards.</p><p>Lyn could feel her stomach pressing against Tharja’s back as she strangled her, but for some reason the increased pressure also seemed quite pleasant. Her bare tits also rubbed against Tharja’s shoulder blades, giving her more pleasure. Lyn regretted having to use both hands to strangle Tharja, since with the heat building up between her legs again she wanted nothing more than to touch herself again. Still, she prevailed until Tharja’s final future gesture, then let the corpse drop to the ground while plunging a few fingers inside her. Her release was almost instantaneous, Lyn screaming out in pleasure as her juices ran down her thighs. Looking at Tharja’s body again, she was amazed that she’d go this far to ensure that her child is looked after. Would she feel the same maternity instinct after her own kid was born? Or would she rather sacrifice herself for someone she loved at this moment? Giving her life up for Kiran? Lyn’s mind was filled with a vision of an orgasm-filled night with her high on that potion Tharja gave her. She missed Kiran so much already - when she returned, that was one thing she sure would consider…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>